Her Royal Highness' Fleet for the Sick and Wounded
by Manga-Cats-Anime
Summary: Megumiya Wayward-Smith was a lady. But she hated her life, and the man she was promised to. One night, she ran, leaving her old life behind. Now Gumi Smith, she meets Rin and Len Mirrored-Voice, a mechanic and a medic for a semi-legal hospital. After joining Her Royal Highness' Fleet for the Sick and Wounded, she finally felt free. But her old life could interfere with her new lif
1. Chapter 1

I winced as a maid tightened my corset. A curse word left my lips.

'Megumiya! (Pronounced Meh-_gu_-mi-ya) You are a lady! How would The Baron of Marlon's son react if he heard _that_?' She said. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't care. If it turns him off, great. I don't like him much, and I don't see why I have to marry him. I'm 16, not in my twenties. Why does it have to be so tight anyhow?' I said.

'Megumiya! It is the fashion!'

Once the corset was laced, I had to put on a crinoline. Then the heavy dress. It was a gaudy red-orange dress, with black trim. It contrasted with my green hair. She stepped back.

'You look perfect Megumiya. Master Marlon would be so glad.' I rolled my eyes.

'Joy.'

I was spared anymore anguish by a chime. Or put into more. For a clockwork robot, Eliza, the maid, had quite a personality. All our servants were like that, varying personalities, dispite their clockwork interior. I desperately wanted to take one apart, but, alas, it wasn't allowed.

Following the correct protocol, I walked down the stairs. At the bottom stood Kaito Marlon, a pompous look on his face. I was tempted to glare at him, but didn't.

'Salutations Megumiya, you look wonderful this evening. I truly hope you are in the best of sprits.' He said, taking my hand.

'It is wonderful to see you Kaito. I am well.' I said, half sarcastically. He was unfazed.

'Now, to the dining room?'

* * *

Dinner was a dull affair. The conversation held little interest, and the food was okay. The best part of the night was when Kaito left. I was alone in my room for the first time in ages. The distant church bells tolled, marking the time as 9pm. I looked around my room for what could be the last time.

'No turning back.' I said to my refection. First to go was my hair. It was almost waist length. It floated down to the floor, a bright green pile on the plush, taupe carpet.

'Much better.' It barely reached my shoulder, apart from two bangs left long, framing my face. The too-tight corset was taken off, replaced with a white blouse and a brown corset over the top, loosely tied. Dark brown pants and a pair of boots finished the look. I barely looked like Megumiya Wayward-Smith. Gumi Smith. That suited me better now. I slung a belt with large pockets around my hips. One was filled with money. Another held a pocket watch. I slung a bag around me; it contained the few clothes I wanted to keep. I left through the large bay window, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

'Who's this beauty? Ya want a room sweet'eart?' The innkeeper said.

'Why do you think I'm here? I would also like to have transport arranged to London. First dirigible if possible.'

'Okay… 1 night single room… What class on the dirigible?'

'Second.'

'Second class at 8:00, that'll be 21 shillings sweet'eart.'I handed over the money. The silver coins looked bright in his grimy hand. He passed over a key.

'Room 10 sweet'eart. Second floor.' I climbed up the steep stairs, ducking, until I got to room 10. Outside there was a blonde girl and boy. They had a cream shirt and brown waistcoat on, but the girl had a long brown skirt, and the guy wore a top hat. The girl carried a notebook.

'Excuse me, may you please move?' I said, trying to be polite.

'Certainly.' The boy said, raising his hat. 'I am Len Mirrored-Voice, and this is my sister Rin. Miss, you are?'

'Gumi Smith. Pleased to make your acquaintance.' I chose not to use my real name for obvious reasons. I took out my watch. Rin's eyes lit up. She ran towards me, and stared at it.

'OH MY GOD! THIS WATCH IS BRILLIANT! 1840 DESIGN, PERFECT CONDITION!' She was in love with my watch. 'CAN I HAVE IT? CAN I HAVE IT?'

'No. Sorry.'

'Well… Goodnight Gumi.' Len said, ushering Rin into the room next to me.

I flopped on the bed in the room I rented. Dispite being around a sixteenth of the size of the one I left, it felt much nicer. The exposed brick, wood ceiling and small window were cosier than that other room. I took off the corset and boots, and slept in my clothes.

* * *

'Miss, your seat is is down this way' the stewardess said, pointing to a small cabin. 'Cabin 4, seat 3. You're with 3 other people.' I pushed on the door, and saw two familiar faces, and a new one. It belonged to a tealette with long pigtails. She smiled at me.

'Ah we met last night.' a boy in a top hat said. 'You're Miss Gumi Smith, right?'

'Just Gumi please. It's Len, isn't it? And the blonde girl is your sister Rin, right?' I said.

'You're the girl with the awesome watch.' Rin said.

'You guys have met? Cool.' The tealette said. 'I'm Miku.'

'It's a pleasure to be acquainted Miku.' I said.

'Sheesh, drop the formalities would ya? One would think you're royal by the way you act. You're relocating to London, aren't ya? Come with us.' A noise came from the door of our cabin. I opened it.

'Would you care to have some breakfast?' A maid said, trolley of food being pushed in front. We discussed possibilities over tea and cake. A bell went off, and a voice was broadcast through a tinny speaker.

'We are about to land in London. Please stay seated until told otherwise.' It said.

'So… Gumi, what'cha say? Ya gonna join us?' Miku said.

I nodded.


End file.
